Emo Izzie
by FanGirl118
Summary: Izzie is going for a new look but not what anyone would expect. WARNING- this story contains cutting...you've been warned!Total Randomness!
1. Part 1

**SUMMARY: Izzie is going for a new look but not what anyone would expect.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything in the story besides the ideas.**

**A/N: This is my first Grey's fic so go easy. Enjoy!! )**

Ever notice that Izzie is 70 of the time very depressed…? She always looks like she's been crying over the simplest of things….. And I don't know if you've noticed….but she always has big droopy bags under her eyes, and it's not from being at the hospital too long. So I've come to the conclusion that Izzie is…………………………… EMO! Here's a story that one of the cast members told me (this part was not filmed)

It was an early Saturday morning and like any Saturday, it was busy from the previous night's "party/club victims." As usual, Seattle Grace's most depressed intern was pleading Bailey to let her scrub in on a surgery. And as usual Bailey denied Izzie's request for God knows what reason. Izzie, being a very emotional person, walked to the quietest and deserted hallway and snuck into the linen closet… to do… well… lets just say to "release" some steam, in ways that would shock some people…


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: So I hope you like this next chapter!! )**

"Hey Dr. Bailey………… can I leave like about say…………… two hours early……?" Izzie asked Bailey. The moment Izzie said "early," Bailey shot up her head and looked up at her as though she was having a heart attack. "TWO HOURS??? Why…?" she said, almost screaming." Well…I have…uh…an appointment…" Izzie spat out with difficulty, gluing her eyes to the floor. It was quite obvious that the look Bailey had on her face was going to scare Izzie, and if she could avoid it she would. "An appointment? For what? For God sakes Stevens you're an intern, what is there you can't do for yourself or by someone else here?" Bailey said. "Oh…uh, it's noting medical………I have a hair appointment………?"

Izzie said with as much power as she could grasp on to. Bailey looked at her as though she had just found out that Izzie had a penis fish……yes, it was quite a weird look."

"A HAIR APPIONTMENT???? YOU WORK IN A HOSPITAL! YOUR HAIR SHOULD BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" Bailey screamed.

"Well, you know…I want a bit of a new look…the blonde is so…bright, I don't really feel so "bright" that much anymore……" Izzie said quietly, almost on the verge of tears. Bailey, now seeing that Izzie was getting uncomfortable at how Bailey was freaking out on her, she calmed down and agreed to let Izzie off two hours early.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Izzie said and walked to the break room. She sat down and thought about every possible thing she could think of until the 30 minutes before she was to leave, so she went to the locker room. When she opened the door of her locker she saw the mirror on the door, seeing the way she looked, she ran to her favorite linen closet...yet again.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: So I hope that you are enjoying the story so far… this will be my last chapter for a little while. HAPPY READING!!**

**  
**

It was a rainy day and the day after Izzie got her hair done. Bailey had told pretty much everyone in the hospital about it, so every doctor, intern and even some of the patients were excited to see Izzie' s new do. But little did they know that what they were about to see would surprise them more than if they found out that Addison was a lesbian. (Not saying that she is, that's just and example.) Because Izzie got her hair dyed black and cut so that it was scanty at the bottom and so that it came over her left eye. When she walked into the break room, the whole "hospital gang" was there waiting for her arrival. Of course, they weren't expecting her to go emo, they were thinking along the lines of a brunette… or maybe red, or even a darker shade of blonde…… but no……what they saw was WAY different. They gasped and widened their eyes and mouths to be bigger than those model globes. Seeing the look on their faces Izzie put her things down on one of the couches and ran to the comfort of her one and only linen closet…once again…………


End file.
